creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 February 2015
03:45 bo uznajesz za boską machine 03:45 Kto grał w five nighdst at fredis 3 nie pamiętam tej nazwy 03:45 tam gdzie mam poliki 03:45 jak wciągam 03:45 Niesamowicie przydatne na nocowaniu u kogoś (bp) 03:45 dowiedziałem się właśnie że pikachu nie lubił raichu 03:45 coooooooo 03:45 a co to 03:45 kolejni raperzy? 03:45 czy sekty? 03:45 taki pikachu tylko pomarańczowy 03:45 O! 03:45 i ma inny ogon 03:45 kłamiesz 03:45 kłamiesz 03:45 o ty gadzino 03:45 sugerujesz że kłamię? 03:46 rycerz chyba zostanem twoim giermkiem 03:46 (Comeon) jeszcze nikogo nie wyrzuciliście za spam? 03:46 XD 03:46 popieram tą odwagę 03:46 Raven i Koro dostali kick'a 03:46 mhm 03:46 i? 03:46 ale skoro administracja ma do gdzieś ;_; 03:46 wiesz, spam to wy wymyślacie ;) 03:47 A Gtsa chce się podlizać ;) 03:47 Nuta 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOOxzJbSuac 03:47 i tyle w temacie 03:47 *pyka palcem w zbroję rycerza 03:47 boshge 03:47 o ty 03:47 Blood idź zobacz czy Cię na Astro nie ma ;_; 03:47 o co z tym cho? http://wklej.org/hash/9eb286cc580/ 03:47 Nowi, ty to każde pyka tyka i chuj go wie jeszcze co robisz 03:47 nie tykaj bo wymasklasz O.o 03:48 '=' 03:48 tso 03:48 Blood, i hugam xd 03:48 kota masz któy maskla 03:48 który* 03:48 Ex, prosiłbym Cię byś nie wyganiała stąd userów w taki sposób 03:48 Rycerzu pasuj mnie na giermka 03:48 jestem na Astro, więc nie muszę sprawdzac ;) 03:48 spauzuj trochę ziomek kombinuję damę w owym momencie 03:49 emm, za co to? 03:49 Za flood i spam 03:49 tak, wymyślaj sobie 03:49 Karu, zanim zaczniesz zwracać mi uwagę zobacz proszę co się dzieje na ogólnym 03:49 niestety jesteś jednym z najbardziej samwieszco administratorów 03:49 mianuj mnie na giermka to ci pomogę 03:49 rozumiem że złamałem regulamin w jakiś nieznany mi sposób 03:49 Rycerz pls bo ban 03:49 no co ja robię niewłaściwie 03:50 uj go wie 03:50 wuj* 03:50 Ex prosiłbym o niemówienie, że administracja ma coś gdzieś, bo i ja i Garden nie zawsze patrzymy tu ciągle 03:50 przecież nawet staram się nie używać plebejskich textów 03:50 Klej do drewna na tym tym, w dodatku zaschnięty 03:50 chyba zostanę samozwańcem 03:50 Teraz do odkleić (derp) 03:50 koron zaraz cię pasuję 03:50 samozwańcze 03:51 Popieram ich, a to za co? 03:51 szybciej 03:51 nie mam czasu xd 03:51 xD 03:51 Eee 03:51 noworoczna patrz i podziwiaj 03:52 jak powstają giermkowie 03:52 * Blood Raven Master zabija Korona 03:52 i nie ma giermka : 03:52 cooo 03:52 * Koron201 powstaje z popiołów 03:52 outplayed 03:52 wtf 03:52 fck, już nie rozpoznaję spamu od normalnych rozmów, przez co myślę, że nawet zwykła rozmowa to spam, głupie gimby z mojej klasy ;-; 03:52 nie rozpoznaję spamu od normalnych rozmów 03:52 Wie ktoś o której odjeżdża 46 spod tego... no... gimnazjum nr. 1? 03:53 w którym królestwie? 03:53 Tak rano gdzieś 03:53 emmm w jakim miescie? 03:53 W Zgierzu 03:53 szybciej 03:53 pasuj! 03:53 znaczy na której planecie? 03:53 rób to! 03:53 zgierzniańśka cytadela 03:53 tknij mnie twym mieczem! 03:53 dfq? pasowanie? 03:53 czekaj szykuję mowę 03:53 Koron (wtF) 03:53 nie szykuj 03:53 Koron emmm.... okej? 03:54 yhhh! szybciej! nie mogę się doczekać tego wielkiego ostrza! 03:54 '=' 03:54 o kurde 03:54 OTO ja rycerz śmierci z twierdzy warszawskiej *tyka mieczem pasuję cię na giermka mojego własnego oraz wręczam ci owy miecz glewię samozwańca!!!! 03:54 Nudzi im się. 03:54 * Blood Raven Master wyjmuje "Pogromcę Bogów" 03:54 *przykleja Rycerzowi cekiny do zbroi na klej do drewna 03:54 zabiję tego heretyka 03:55 Aww, uroczo xd 03:55 dzięki damo za te yy gustowne cekiny z (huh) leju do drewna 03:55 * Koron201 odciąga Noworoczną 03:55 nie dotykaj go! 03:55 no koron teraz jesteś oficjalnie moim giermkiem 03:55 '=' 03:55 lub poznasz zmak stali 03:55 tój meicz zwie się glewią samozwańca 03:55 Pijta ze mną kompot. (Derp) 03:55 Zmak to se może poznać 03:55 ale glewia to nie miecz XD 03:55 nie stęp jej za szybko bo kosztują fortunę 03:55 ciul z tym 03:56 zostaw Nowi 03:56 * Blood Raven Master uderza Korona 03:56 xd 03:56 będziesz siał posokę ową bronią 03:56 bez spamu kmendą me 03:56 nie spamie 03:56 spamisz 03:56 Hej! 03:56 albo siał terror twoim drugim mieczem͡ 03:56 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:57 * Koron201 wyciąga swoje ostrze... w blasku słońca wygląda jeszcze lepiej... po chwili majestatycznie ścina głowę Blood Raven 03:57 Jeśli jesteś nowy/a na wiki/czacie to się nas nie bój, nie jesteśmy... w większości, aż tak dziwni xd 03:57 Eee? 03:57 Noworoczna 03:57 Koron, jest wieczór ;-; 03:57 Ja tutaj czasem przesiaduje 03:57 ciii... 03:57 D: 03:57 Ale wtedy kiedy nie mam.czego.z życiem.robić 03:57 tak czy inaczej wychodzi na to że Raven nie żyje 03:57 * EnderGuy daje Nowej kompot. 03:57 cóż za dekapitacja ! szybko się uczysz giermku zostało nam jeszcze ujeżdżanie nosorożca machanie toporem rozpruwanie rzeź muzułmanów oraz obleganie cygańskich osiedli 03:57 Cichaj. 03:58 ucz mnie mistrzu! 03:58 jasne 03:58 Widze że tutaj wierni wyznawcy rasizmu 03:58 lecz pierw należy uczcić nasze pasowanie przy kuflu mocnego trunku 03:58 oczywiście 03:58 to znaczy moje xD 03:58 wybierasz gorzołę czy winko? 03:58 Mam tę moc! http://screenshooter.net/101970335/tguecfv 03:59 gorzołę, mimo dużej ilości alkoholu potrafię zachować trzeźwość umysłu 03:59 Twardy zawodnik 03:59 mocna głowa to podstawa 04:00 mocna głowa i dwa miecze (if ju noł łot aj min) 04:00 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°)\ 04:00 Aj dont noł łot ju min 04:00 jesteś za młody 04:00 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:00 noworoczna spytaj się twojego kota czy by nie napił się z nami 04:00 :D 04:01 (huh) 04:01 a może Nowa by się z nami napiła? jakaś panienka też by się przdała 04:01 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:01 cóż by rzec giermku ale łeb to ty masz do interesów 04:16 (huh) 04:16 boshe, koron 04:16 Nie chcę, do innego świata mnie nie przeniesie (huh) 04:16 aż taki dziwny jesteś, że na czasie siedziesz, walisz konia 04:17 z drugiej strony przeraża mnie trochę zdanie przebijmy ją klingami na wylot ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) ale da się zrobić :D 04:17 i chcesz przelecieć emmm uzytkowniczke przez internet 04:17 (wat) 04:17 ten śwait jest pełen idiotów 04:17 (huh) 04:17 no co ty 04:17 Raven są 3 możliwości 04:17 nie powiesz 04:17 Heyo 04:17 Crejzolka 04:17 O/ 04:17 Jesteś moderatorem 04:17 1 nie znasz zasad internetów 04:17 Ta? 04:17 2 udajesz głupią 04:17 Weź ich wywal 04:17 3 jesteś głupia 04:17 głupiego 04:17 Dobry. 04:17 to raz 04:17 Kogo 04:18 Witam. 04:18 oj przeraszam 04:18 O/ 04:18 Och dosyć 04:18 no cóż tacy ludzie jak ty istnieją i trzeba ich tolerować... 04:18 raven kojarzę z riven 04:18 siema Garden 04:18 już myślałem że przepadnie na zawsze 04:18 Polecą bany 04:18 Bo nie mam siły na spam 04:18 Raven to kruk 04:18 Inglisz lvl hard 04:18 chyba tłuk XD 04:18 błagam 04:18 powiedz mi że udajesz 04:18 Lel. 04:18 Idźcie na pw czy coś 04:18 plz 04:19 słodki jezu o nasz panie 04:19 daj mi wieczne spoczywanie 04:19 (No) 04:19 Dobrze zrobiłem? (derp) 04:19 Dużo tu ludu ;-; 04:19 Bowser, ban :c 04:19 Siemanko. 04:19 Okej 04:19 Aracz, hej! 04:19 Heyo x2 04:19 O/ 04:20 Za szybko się denerwujesz. 04:20 Też mogę cofać bany hihi, ale tego nie zrobię (derp) 04:20 ;_; 04:20 Za szybko?! (Wut) 04:20 Garden 04:20 Oni tak spamią i w ogóle od kilku godzin 04:20 Oni robili flood i spam cały czas (ayfkm) 04:20 Dajcie mi chwilę 04:20 Gar, PW 04:20 Kuro <3 04:20 Heyo 04:20 powrócił mój mistrz 04:20 Siemanko o/ 04:20 o/ 04:21 Nowa <3 04:21 Yo 04:21 Kuro <3 04:21 myślałem 04:21 Gratuluję moderatora ^^ 04:21 że mnie zblokujesz na amen 04:21 ale jednak 04:21 Kyu dawaj zdjęcie stópek (LF) 04:21 Dzięki, chyba x 04:21 Dobra, dobra nie zakochajcie się :V 04:21 x'D* 04:21 Dam! 04:21 Jak wrócę do domu 04:21 Do pracy wróciłam 04:21 nowy namiestnik jak sądzę 04:21 ameno 04:21 Idę nadzorować SP ;P 04:21 Rycerzu, zostań moim rycerzem. 04:22 o w mordę 04:22 senior? 04:22 zaraz zaraz zaraz 04:22 Koron201, Rycerz Śmierci i Blood Raven Master - przenieście się gdzieś indziej z tym wszystkim (mogę wam nawet grupowe PW tu zrobić), ale nie spamujcie. 04:22 Jak tak patrze 04:22 raven nie ma 04:22 obraziła się 04:22 Ale dużo ludzi 04:22 Mam pytanie, ja też mogę uczestniczyć w grupowym pw? :V 04:22 ale o czym ja mam pisać jak wszystko co napiszę to jest spam 04:22 To wydaje mi się że lepiej stąd iść i nie wracać 04:22 Rycerz, dokładnie! 04:22 Zasada wiki "Nie możesz włączyć 2 chatów" D: 04:23 haha 04:23 Gar: Czemu zdjąłeś bany? 04:23 Garden zrób grupowe pw dla wszystkich którzy mają zamiar uczestniczyć w krucjacie 04:23 Dobra 04:23 Po co ci 2 czaty? 04:23 Wymień ich wszystkich to wam zrobię 04:23 no to kto chce uczestniczyć w krucjacie? D: 04:23 Gardenałkię. 04:23 Ja 04:23 Sprawa je. 04:23 no to tak 04:23 Gar, zrobisz grupowe pw dla mnie, bowa i crejzy? 04:23 Muszę nadzorować jeden chat, ale jest na nim pusto a nie mam z kim pisać :c 04:23 Garden 04:24 Rycerza przede wszystkim 04:24 Pokechat 04:24 garden to garden pyszny sok w przepysznej cenie 04:24 mojego najlepszego 04:24 o, Arma 04:24 XD 04:24 nie mogłem się powstrzymać XD 04:24 Zadyszki dostałem Xd 04:24 Rycerz, ja mam Tymbarka ;-; 04:24 no ja też lubię 04:24 Ja zrobię 04:24 grupowe pw 04:24 tymbaja 04:24 boł ok 04:24 (wat) 04:24 Jezu, ale tu ciemno :O 04:24 A ja mam herbatę. 04:24 dobra jeszcze raz pytam 04:24 trzeba było za prąd płacić 04:24 Bardziej szlachetną. 04:25 ugh 04:25 A co do ciemno 04:25 a ja juz pisałem 04:25 Garden to użytkownik wiki który ma sok w nazwie i na awatarze ma kuca Pony (derp) 04:25 na tablicy Karu 04:25 Podoba mi się tu ^^ 04:25 skarge 04:25 kto ma zamiar przyłączyć się do nas i wyruszyć do średniowiecza i tak dalej? 04:25 To dzięki wam admini, że zostawiliście taki kolor. 04:25 Koron - każdy kto chce bana. 04:25 co? 04:25 Ja was nawet kopnę do tego średniowiecza. 04:25 xd 04:25 Nat, pw 04:25 o_O 04:25 to drugie 04:25 magia aromatu 04:25 Dobra, kto chce to całe grupowe pw - wejdźcie w pw pierwsze lepsze 04:25 Kto ma zamiar łapać Pokemony z nami i dyskutować o twórcach? 04:25 który wzywa 04:26 O, Rzymek ;-; 04:26 Boł, mam tylko jedno pe wu 04:26 no nikt nie chce 04:26 Od Ciebie 04:26 O, Arma :-: 04:26 O, Karu ;-; 04:26 hej 04:26 To wejdź w to jedno 04:26 O, Banan ;-; 04:26 I powiedz co tam masz 04:26 O nerka 04:26 siemson banan 04:26 pustość 04:26 Heyo 04:26 O, hayo ;-; 04:26 O, mam powiadomienie na Fejsie ;-; 04:26 http://screenshooter.net/101970335/jtibugt to mam 04:26 idziesz z nami do średniowiecz banan? 04:26 O/ 04:27 Koron 04:27 Ale tak właściwie, to ten, ale że co? ;-;\ 04:27 Bananku, jak doładuję konto to zadzwonię xd Poza tym o której się spotykamy? 04:27 Masz na dole isty userów pw? 04:27 Nowuś, przed 15 x'D 04:27 Ok xd 04:27 To zresetuj czat a ja zrobię drugie multipw 04:27 kk 04:27 ehhh byle co ;c 04:27 Banan, w Łodzi obowiązują czasowe? >.> 04:27 Momencik, co się dzieje? :V 04:27 Kto ma Gearboxa V3 od cymy do sprzedania :V 04:28 Nowuś, w sensie? x'D 04:28 nq 04:28 Hayo :D 04:28 nara 04:28 nerka 04:28 3maj se 04:28 żegnaj 04:28 banan1 04:28 ! 04:28 Ja! 04:28 idziesz do średniowiecza? 04:28 No, np. 20 min, 40 min itp. i możesz jeździć różnymi tramwajami np przez ten czas jak masz bilet ;_; 04:28 Czy coś 04:28 Dobra. Koron - albo się ogarniesz, albo wypad 04:29 Koron,jasne, ale daj mi czas, bo dzisiaj mam wyjątkowo okropny dzień C: 04:29 ale co ja zrobiłem 04:29 Nowuś, tak x'D 04:29 Spoko xd 04:29 Pytasz się wszystkich czy idą do średniowiecza ;-; 04:29 chat jest po to żeby dyskutować przesz 04:29 Garden 04:29 no bo może idą! 04:29 Pytam któryś raz: Dochodzą PW? 04:29 Tak 04:29 Nie. 04:29 tak lol 04:29 Nic nie widzę od cb 04:29 to musimy odświeżyć czat 04:29 obaj 04:29 ode mnie? 04:29 tzn. wyjść i wejść za minute 04:30 a nieważne XD 04:30 A. Nowuś. Nie. Wspominaj. Mi. O. Tramwajach. .-. plz 04:30 Ok. 04:30 Przepraszam ;-; 04:30 Tylko zjem logi xd 04:30 Rycerz 04:30 (huh) 04:30 Blooooood to zuoooooo 04:30 zdążę na obiad po tej krucjacie? 04:30 Jak jadę 46 to zastanawiam się, kiedy się rozpadnie (bp) 04:30 Jutro znowu zmienię sobie avatar (y) 04:30 głupie pasty o krwi 666 i demonach 04:30 co za bezsens 04:30 ja żyje .-. 04:31 Ludzie to zło. 04:31 czytam już chyba z 4 o takiej samej bezsensownej tematyce 04:31 Lol, założę wikię ;-; 04:31 załóz 04:31 Gtsa, o czym? 04:31 Odpaliłam 2 chaty :O 04:31 Nowuś, mnie bardziej martwią ludzie ;-; Kurde.. jedziesz sobie spokojnie, nikomu nie zawadzasz, a oni patrzą się, jakbyś im co najmniej kotka udusiła ;-; 04:31 O niczym (derp) 04:32 rycerz 04:32 słucham 04:32 stwórzmy wikię o średniowieczu 04:32 XD 04:32 o, Kyu ma moda C: 04:32 xD 04:32 nie mam czasu 04:32 o kurna xD 04:32 Banan, ja ostatnio wpadłam na jakiegoś pana, bo tak strasznie kijowo zahamował (tt) 04:32 ostrzę topór na muzułmanów 04:32 tych gwiazdek sie za duzo robi 04:32 o tyyy! 04:32 niedługo każdy gwiazdkę bęzie miał :D 04:32 a mnie to już nie weźmiesz nie? 04:32 wezmę 04:33 kiedy wyruszamy? 04:33 *tyka patykiem Korona 04:33 Nowuś, jakiś gostek przez całą drogę się na mnie patrzył, a gdy wysiadałam.. cóż, troszeczkę na mnie wpadł. Mówiąc troszeczkę mam na myśli "prawie mnie staranował" 04:33 nie wiem właśnie bo terminy są zajęte przez niemców 04:33 Banan, współczucie ;_; 04:33 hmmm... Hajs i co później? 04:33 cholirka 04:33 :D 04:33 a teraz wolne? 04:33 w takim razie 04:33 napadnijmy na niemców :D 04:33 ok :D 04:33 topory naostrzymy w boju 04:33 Na mnie jakaś facetka harhała i kszlała, bo usiadłam na krzesełku ;_; Po drugiej stronie były z 3 wolne 04:33 Bloooooooooooooood, później to sobie wysiadłam :V (nie no, wcale nie wyczułam ironii) 04:34 Gar, teraz 04:34 raus schnella schnella szwaben do piachen 04:35 Nowuś, ostatnio gdy jechałam do pracy jakaś kobieta co chwila mnie pyrgała torbą, bo przecież połowa tramwaju była pusta, a ona musiała mnie podenerwować, bo ja siedziałam, a ona nie :V 04:35 hayo :D 04:35 rycerz napierniczamy? 04:35 hyo :D 04:36 hej Krzysiulka i Kisiel 04:36 hayo * 04:36 Tylko ja jestem na tyle mądry, że ustąpię takim bezmózgowcom i przejdę gdzie indziej? 04:36 tak 04:36 idź już :D 04:36 Heyo x2 04:36 Endi, jedź później całą drogę na stojaka, bo jakaś pinda chciała sobie usiąść :V 04:36 Nie. (Bp) 04:37 Hajsik to jej wy****b 04:37 mnie ostatnio jakaś babka dosłownie za rękę z siedzenia zwlokła i usiadła 04:37 Blood: ++ 04:37 ,, Połowa tramwaju była pusta " 04:37 jak się zapytałem czy jest normalna to kierowcę zawołała 04:37 Koron201, Rycerz śmierci - polecam wam kliknąć w link, tam macie czat gdzie możecie sobie pogadać bez przeszkadzania, i jest sporo osób które się do rozmowy przyłączą - http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 04:37 Koron: typowe mohery 04:37 i ją wyje pip ali 04:37 Wiesz, ja ustępuję ludziom. Ale tym, którzy tego faktycznie potrzebują. Albo ewentualnie poproszą. Ale w życiu nie ustąpię natarczywej lasce, która wali mnie po ramieniu torbą. 04:38 Endi, tak, ale miejsca siedzące były zajęte 04:38 co tam się stanęło 04:38 inne chaty 04:38 EJJ hajs zua 04:39 http://repostuj.pl/post/po-cannot-into-fb 04:39 Nje, bo ty :V 04:39 XD 04:39 Ludzie, pytaie 04:39 Huh? 04:39 Kto ogląda C&H? 04:39 Meh, ja jechałem półtora godziny na konkurs, ponad godzinę autobusem, resztę tramwajem, w autobusie siedziałem dziesięć minut. 04:39 z Was 04:39 ch? 04:39 rozwin 04:39 poza jedną userką, która wiem, że to robi 04:39 Karu, a co to? :V 04:39 XD 04:40 Cyanide i Hapiness Show 04:40 nope 04:40 Sry, resztę metrem. 04:40 sztywniak 04:40 A właśnie, coś mi przypomniałeś 04:40 :D 04:40 Endi, dlaetego, gdy nadarzy się okazja, żeby usiąść... cóż, staram się to jak najdłużej wykorzystać 04:40 pytam kto ogląda, nie kto nie ogląda XD 04:40 Hajsik a postać nie łąska? 04:40 młode nogi amsz ;D 04:40 trza pokazać 04:41 Nope, nie ma drugiego sezonu ;-; 04:41 :C 04:42 Z powrotem w tramwaju nie siedziałem, bo było ze sto innych ludzi z konkursu, w autobusie stałem cały czas na schodkach (koniec autobusu, do foteli wyżej. 04:42 ej no garden wywalili mnie z tamtego czatu smuteg ;_; 04:42 już wywalili ryecrza Xd 04:42 W dodatku w autobusie (w tramwaju również) ruszyć się nie mogłem. (Bp) 04:42 czarodzieje 04:42 Blood, a jak się czujesz mniej więcej tak, jakbyś miał za chwilę zdechnąć? :v 04:42 To wejdź jeszcze raz i nie przeklinaj xd 04:42 znaleźli się obrońcy praw zwierząt 04:42 no ale tak się kurw a nie da! 04:42 no dobra 04:42 Taaaaa.. Szczególnie po kolejnym dniu, gdy dziesięć tysięcy razy przenosiłam pudła z piwami, nasłuchałam się wywodów od niezadowolonych klientów, nabiegałam się do Kantoru, bo przecież za soczek trzeba zapłacić dwustoma złotymi, siostra trajkocze ci nad uchem i masz nieprzespane noce.. :V 04:42 Fakt 04:43 już miałem smoku jajca uciąć 04:43 Wtedy łaska sobie postać w tramwaju 04:43 a ten nagle mi rycerza wywalił 04:43 No da się no, cenzurujcie chociaż 04:43 Koron, dość 04:43 ty mi bana wczoraj dałeś 04:43 nie lubie cie Xd 04:43 I dziś też dostaniesz na 1dzień 04:43 nieee 04:43 narka 04:43 kto bana dostał i od kogo? 04:43 tak, za spam 04:43 od kogo Koon dostałes? 04:43 Arma 04:43 PACZ 04:44 Za co ten banik poszedł? 04:44 wait, jaki spam? x'D 04:44 No właśnie 04:44 Aracz, Gar: 04:44 Bo ile można mu tłumaczyć? 04:44 Że ma nie spamować? 04:44 A spamił? x'D 04:44 Chyba zepsułam kuzynke :/ 04:44 Wiesz, nie widziałam nic x'D 04:44 Loki wczoraj go zbanowal, obiecal poprawę, Loki cofnął i guzik byl z tego 04:44 Niech ci będzie, ale jakby co nie moja wina 04:45 To wina Tuska! XD 04:45 nie 04:45 bo premiera 04:45 Założyłem wikię... Ale nawet nie wiem jak uruchomić czat (bp) 04:45 Widzisz ten czarny pasek na dole? 04:46 Lub jakiś tam 04:46 Widzę 04:47 Pomocy! Zepsułam kuzynkę! 04:47 Co robić?! 04:47 emm 04:47 co? 04:47 Kisiel, zakop ją! 04:47 http://prntscr.com/61eo3y i wybierasz http://prntscr.com/61eok1, i gdzieś tam jest chat, i musisz go włączyć (będziesz wiedział jak, prosty suwak) 04:47 Najlepiej daleko od domu! 04:47 Żeby podejrzenia nie były na ciebie! 04:48 no i żal mnie zablokowali na tym twoim czacie smuteg ;_; 04:48 STFU 04:48 Ona uzależniła się od Slendusia! Pomocy! Tylko ja w mojej rodzinie mam prawo być uzależniona od Slendera! 04:48 Ok Garden dzięki. 04:49 garden odblocz mnie na twoim czacie 04:50 To nie mój, to inny 04:50 Arma, ping 04:50 no to poproś admina nie twojego czatu żeby mnie odbanował bo ja go nie znam 04:51 Za co go zbanowali? V: 04:51 pewnie za spam 04:51 nie 04:51 Za przeklinanie, spam i ucięcie przyrodzenia Serkowi aka Smok. 04:51 przecież to nie ja 04:51 A c: 04:51 tylko koron świrował ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:52 Ano właśnie 04:52 Na ile Koron ma bana? x'D 04:53 nie wiem 04:53 nie wiedziałem że ma bana tutaj 04:53 na 1 dzien 04:53 On chyba tutaj dopiero drugi dzień jest, prawda? x'D 04:53 Dość szybko mu poszły te bany :V 04:54 Ja tak nie przerypałam sprawy 04:54 Po prostu trzeba się słuchać. 04:54 ja nigdy bana nie miałam x'D 04:54 A jak ktoś się zlituje, to się podporządkować a nie zachowywać się tak samo jak przed banem. 04:54 Hajs, zawsze może być 1szy raz XD 04:54 Tylko dwa kicki. Jeden za śpiewanie Biebera, a drugi za kłótnię z Serkiem x'D 04:55 Karu, nie, dzięki x'D 04:55 Pierwszy raz (° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:55 Ja mialam kilka banów (comeon) 04:55 Aracz++ 04:55 Araczku, wtf ;-; 04:55 odbanujcie mojego giermka ;_; 04:55 Nie mój wasalu. 04:55 no janek pliz 04:55 Nowy język kodowania: Aracz++ 04:55 Aracz: Koron wczoraj dostał od Lokiego szansę, nie wykorzystał jej, dostał bana, ban minął a on dalej robił swoje 04:55 swój chłop 04:56 Nie ma nawet ziemi w posiadaniu. 04:56 Ot, pospolity giermek. 04:56 Od kmiecia różniący się pochodzeniem. 04:56 Ja mam ziemię 04:56 no jacha 04:56 Ba, nawet dwie (comeon) 04:56 odbanujcie go to dobry chłopak 04:56 "Tablica suchościeralna'' ;-; 04:56 pomógł mi ukatrupić bestyję XD 04:56 Nah. Nie ma to jak wsadzić płatki do mikrofalówki, a mleko do szafki :V 04:57 Brawo hajsówno. 04:57 kto odgrzewa mleko za pomocą szafki? 04:57 wtf 04:57 Dzienki 04:57 Rycerz, najwyraźniej ja x'D 04:57 mondre 04:57 To to nie jest normalne? (derp) 04:57 no sobieski odbanuj go 04:57 No właśnie nie wiem, Araczku C: 04:57 będziecie cicho 04:58 Dobra, to ja dam mu ostatnią szansę. 04:58 czemu masz w nicku aracz zamiast jaracz? 04:58 aracz, nie. 04:58 Ale będzie ban na tydzień 04:58 Jak coś odwali. 04:58 Nie zdejmuj mu bana. 04:58 Aracz wait. 04:58 no to lipa 04:58 Boziu, dzisiaj mam wyjątkowo porąbany dzień. Ja rozumiem, że coś mi się nie udaje - ba, przyzwyczaiłam się. Ale, żeby aż tak jak dzisiaj? ;_; 04:58 Heyo 04:58 Albo może czekać aktualną karę. 04:58 o/ 04:58 Nie odbanowywujcie go (loool) 04:58 hayo :D 04:58 Ok, przegłosowane. 04:58 odbanuj 04:59 Daj mu banana, niech żre chłopaczyna (derp) 04:59 czyli co odbanowywujesz? 04:59 Nie. 04:59 Nie, niech ten jeden dzień wytrzyma x'D 04:59 Może się oduczy :V 04:59 no kto mi będzie miecz nosił 04:59 Dostał szansę dwa razy jej nie wykorzystał 04:59 ale chryja 04:59 Sam sobie ponosisz. 04:59 Sam se noś (comeon) 04:59 ja też dostałem szansę dwa razy i też nie wykorzystałem 04:59 i nie mam bana na dzień :D 04:59 To bedziesz go mial (huehue) 04:59 Ale możesz mieć (lf) 04:59 teraz pewnie mnie zbanujecie 05:00 Tak (lf) 05:00 Huhuhu, czekam na to (lf) 05:00 o ty 05:00 bananie 05:00 Taka ceremonia (lf) 05:00 (lf) 05:00 Masz po prostu szczęście.; 05:00 (huh) 05:00 I lepiej je wykorzystaj. 05:00 Aracz, ja mam szczęście 05:00 nie szczęście tylko retoryczne umiejętności rozpoznawcze 05:00 Taka odznaka 05:00 Na profilu 05:00 hayo :D 05:01 Rycerzu 05:01 Masz szczęście. 05:01 Że to nie ja banowałem. 05:01 x'D 05:01 niekoniecznie 05:02 za edytowanie dostaje się jakieś punkty czy co? 05:02 Tak. 05:02 Rycerz, wierz mi, masz szczęście :V 05:02 Takie punkciki. 05:02 o/ 05:03 Geezz, mam dopiero 152 edycje (bp) 05:03 Muszę to zmienić :V 05:03 Siemanko. 05:03 Fajf 05:03 Najts 05:03 At 05:03 Fredis. 05:03 Banan 05:03 to nie jest szczęście bananie 05:03 Co? : 05:03 :V 05:03 tylko retoryka 05:03 Ja mam Lucky Edition no. 74 000 05:03 Więc wiesz (lf) 05:04 a ja 67 000 (lf) 05:04 Ja mam wywalone na retorykę (bp) 05:04 Rycerzu śmierci oddaj mi swego konia. 05:04 i dlatego wciąż tu jestem :D 05:05 nie oddam 05:05 królu złoty 05:05 bo bez konia 05:05 to jak bez hulajnogi 05:05 oddawaj konia. 05:05 nie 05:06 Idę 05:06 No elo 05:07 hayo :D 05:07 i nerka 05:08 ohayo 05:08 Wygrana na loterii - dostaliśmy spotlight! http://prntscr.com/61eyjl 05:09 w sumie to co się tu dzieje? 05:09 Dawno mnie nie było. 05:09 Ja właśnie się cieszę że wiki dostała spotlight, reszta chyba afczy 05:10 Garden, bo nie ogarniam dzisiaj i nie wiem o co chodzi ;-; 05:10 Co to ten spotlajgt? 05:10 Ja sie też ciesze 05:11 To coś na dole, jak przejedziesz całą wiki. 05:11 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, okey :V 05:11 I czekaj, gdzie to będzie? x'D 05:11 I już wszystko jasne 05:11 Już patrzę. 05:12 W sensie, na innych wikiach? 05:12 A, to. 05:12 Fajne :D 05:12 No, wszędzie będzie widać 05:12 Cały marzec! 05:12 (all!) 05:12 Tyle wygrać 05:12 (ALL!) 05:12 No 05:12 A jak to wygrałeś? 05:13 Ale to czasem nie CS to ogarnia? :V 05:13 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Spo%C5%82eczno%C5%9Bci:Spotlight 05:13 Tak. 05:13 W sensie, dali nam taką szansę? :3 05:13 Tak :3 05:13 Aaaaaaaale czaad :3 05:13 Klawo! :D 05:14 dobra z nudów chyba poedytuję jakieś pasty 05:14 hayo :D 05:14 Siemka! 05:14 Tylko nie zepsuj ;_; 05:15 już 3 naprawiłem 05:15 Garde, jak tak sobie patrzę na "pasty do poprawy" to jakoś mi się odechciewa je poprawiać ;_; Większość z nich nie ma sensu i nie da się ich poprawić ;-; 05:15 jaracz spokojnie 05:15 dokładnie 05:15 To napisz od początku (bp) 05:15 haha 05:16 To je wywalaj do stron do ekspresowego skasowania i usuwaj kategorię pasty do poprawy 05:16 te pasty są pisane przez jakieś dzieciaki 8 letnie ;_; 05:16 Odkrycie roku xd 05:16 TheGardenPL 05:16 takie pasty dają raka, przyznaję 05:16 haha 05:16 wesołego jajka :D 05:16 Tak? 07:52 (Lennyface) * 07:52 Nosh PW c: 07:52 Heyo 07:53 Dużo tu fnafów przychodzi (ogw) 07:53 Właśnie widzę (ogw) 07:53 Gra popularna 07:53 co się dziwić? 07:53 + dzisiaj założył konto .-. 07:53 Ale nie wiem dlaczego popularna ;-; 07:53 Nie wiedziałem że ipki umią tworzyć konta! Xd 07:53 W sensie, moim zdaniem nie jest ona wciągająca ani nic.. 07:54 Ale nie wiem :V 07:54 D1 07:54 Karu tu jest D1 07:54 lubię pociągi 07:54 Ja też. 07:54 Bananowa, oni widzą coś w sylu strachu że zaraz coś może wyskoczyć (comeon) 07:54 (ezt) 07:54 I wiedzę, że gostek zna asdf movie :V 07:54 (Ezt) *jedzie mi po twarzy ;-; 07:55 Gts, to Slender mnie bardziej przerażał (bp) 07:55 Heh, to oni coś widzą nie ja. (Bp) 07:55 x'D 07:55 Wogóle slender to jakiś Bezry*ec (bp) 07:56 I trochę się zrobił nie straszny już :/ 07:57 (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 07:57 Gts, ale gdy się gra samemu i czujesz, że coś łazi za tobą ;-; Cóż, mnie to przyprawia o ciary ;-; 07:58 FNaF ma wiele ciekawych tajemnic <3 07:58 Lecz jest nudny jak się gra .-. 07:58 *tuli Bonniego 07:58 Dokładnie :V 07:59 Nie wiem do końca o co chodzi w tej grze (bp) 07:59 Np. Kto wywołał ugryzienie w 87? Kto jest morderca? 07:59 Ale z drugiej strony.. Slender też nie ma rozbudowanej fabuły ;-; 07:59 Mangle 07:59 Chociaż Arrival był spoko pod względem historii :V 08:00 A mordercą jest wiatrak c: 08:00 Nom, fajny był :) 08:00 Heyo 08:00 Wiatrak to zło. 08:00 Crej wat 08:00 Mordercą jest (proszę o nawalanie na bębnach) Ballon Boy! (All!) 08:01 Właśnie x'D 08:01 Nie lubię gościa ;-; 08:01 Nie bo ten wiatrak! 08:01 On jako jedyny mnie przerażał w tej grze ;-; 08:01 Te słodkie oczy typowego tępego chuj 08:01 Podobno w pierwszej części gramy zabójcą. <3 08:01 . 08:01 To jest chyba fałsz bo morderca to Fritz Smith. 08:02 (Derp) 08:02 Zorrozo dostał bana finite 08:02 Heyo x2 08:02 hayo wam :D 08:02 Mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że nie potrafię zrobić nic! 08:02 O/ 08:02 Helou 08:02 Dobry wieczór państwu 08:02 co tu się odpierdala ? 08:02 Lepidlo. 08:03 Hah, xd już lubię gościa xd 08:03 :D 08:03 x'D 08:03 No i gdzie ten bludu 08:03 Coś zalatuje faknoc em 08:03 XD 08:03 Myślisz, że to on? :V 08:03 C h uj to moje drugie imie 08:03 Nieeee 08:03 Nieee 08:03 Blood to mój soldat jest 08:03 Dobra, kick? C: 08:03 Nie, to nie faknoc . 08:03 Yeszcze nje 08:03 x'D 08:04 Kurde. 08:04 Chyba jednaak już x'D 08:04 Zepsułeś xd 08:04 Nos Ty dziadku XD 08:04 podszkol się z refleksu XD 08:04 (okay) 08:04 Jesteście zbyt szybcy c: 08:04 Pomożecie? Co mam zrobić żeby zrobić tło (Tak! Założyłam wikię związaną z horrorami) 08:04 c: 08:05 Nie wiem, mi Bowi i Sweet pomgali x'D 08:05 Ja założyłem wikię związaną z Airsoftem (derp) 08:05 Testy mi chyba coś sugerują 08:05 "Wybierz ulubiony posiłek" 08:05 Jedyna odpowiedź: Krew moich wrogów 08:05 ;_; 08:06 .v. 08:06 Ja założyłam wikię związaną z moim największym probleme. 08:06 Dorób kolejną kratkę i dopisz "Pizza :3 " 07:07 Pinie, bo ty to widziałeś? 07:07 Pizzę zamawiaj. 07:07 Co masz na myśli? 07:08 Kuro, nie. 07:08 Jest tata? 07:08 kurde, teraz ci nie pokażę :V 07:08 Nos, daj linka 07:08 Jest. 07:08 albo kk, już mam 07:08 Właśnie jemy kolację. 07:08 http://wklej.org/hash/9eb286cc580/ 07:08 k 07:08 Kurde. 07:08 Od Zorro chyba x'D 07:08 Nawet nie pamiętam x'D 07:09 Jestem głodna... 07:09 Nie obchodzi mnie to. 07:09 Ozzu też przyjdzie? 07:09 Aha, i mnie Karu nie wybrał x[[]]D 07:09 #PomyłkaZorra 07:10 Od kogo to? 07:10 witam 07:10 Od Zorroza 07:10 Ciekawe. 07:10 Ma bana? 07:10 Znaczy, jeśli to jego nazywają Zorro. 07:10 Tak x'D 07:11 Nie no, troszeczkę mi poprawił tym humor x'D 07:11 Mnie też rozbawił xd 07:11 "Garden: Nie znam Cię to się nie wypowiem." 07:12 Ciekawe xd 07:12 Ciekawe ile to pisał x[[]]D 07:12 Pewnie pół wieczności x'D 07:12 Wiesz, argumenty i te sprawy.. 07:12 x[[]]D 07:12 Trzeba było nad tym troszeczkę pomyśleć, bo to wszystko jest taaakie przekonujące :V 07:12 Yea 07:13 AŁAAAAA 07:13 MOJE PALCE (rage) 07:13 :V 07:13 "Pinikoalada: Ty ciągle wciskasz te swoje kropki. Ogólnie jesteś ogarnięta." Czuję się fajnie. 07:13 Time 2 kropka. 07:13 Ale nie rozumiem z tymi kropkami :V 07:14 W sensie, o co chodziło mu? x'D 07:14 Nie wiem. ._. 07:15 Jak nie wiesz o co chodzi, to chodzi o (ezt) . 07:15 Albo to o Araczu x'D 07:15 Nie no, mnie to taaak bardzo bawi x'D 07:15 Poka 07:15 Znaczy, zapodaj link 07:15 Tose przeczytam 07:15 Jejkuś, jak dobrze, że wtedy się na moda nie zgodziłam, bo teraz hejty lecom 07:16 no w sensie, ten fragment o Araczu x'D 07:16 Ahaa xd 07:16 "Moderatorzy: Ogólnie nie mam do was zastrzeżeń ale powiedzmy sobie jedno. Jesteście zje*hohho*ani bo to Karu was wybrał od tak." Tylko że ja mam moda od Lobo. qq 07:16 Faktycznie, jestem idiotą. 07:16 x'D 07:16 A ja mam moda od ED (ogw) 07:17 Od Karu moda ma tylko chyba Crej, Loki i Bow :V 07:17 Chyba 07:17 nom 07:17 Bow ma ode mnie na próbę 07:17 Czo on tak nie lubi tego Karu? x[[]]D 07:17 A, no to jeszcze lepiej x'D 07:17 No właśnie nie wiem x'D 07:17 Się uwziął na niego :V 07:18 * NOSEEE kicha 07:18 (ogw) 07:19 Jejkuś, mogę to czytać znowu i znowu, i znowu.. a nigdy mi się nie znudzi x'D 07:19 Taki lament zdenerwowanego dzieciaka :V 07:19 xd 07:19 "ZŁO NAD ZŁEM" :V 07:20 Jejkuś, jak uroooczooo ;W; 07:20 Wróciłam.. Ale zaraz znowu spadam na conajmniej 40 min xD 07:20 Garden, chcę zaproponować zmianę wyglądu wiki. ;; 07:20 Mów. 07:20 Na Allegro PKP sprzedaje jeden egzemplarz (ezt) 07:20 Ale cena to milion złotych (ogw) 07:21 Ogółem zmiana logo i zmiana kolorystyki wiki na ciemniejszą. I można by zmienić ten baner z powitaniem, bo jest z nami już chyba od zawsze... x'D 07:21 To dobrze 07:21 Ogólnie chciałem wprowadzić kafelki. x'D 07:22 A na poważnie - w jakim sensie "ciemniejszą"? 07:22 Hmm.. Ale serduszka dla modów zamiast gwiazdek, plz :V (chociaż na walentynki ;W;) 07:22 Nie (bp) 07:23 Walewtynki to zuo 07:23 Garden, no weź x'D 07:23 Mam na myśli pasek nawigacji po wiki, nie ten główny, tylko ten mniejszy. 07:23 Byłoby fajnie :3 07:23 Żeby był taki ciemniejszy czerwony. ;; 07:23 Albo coś. 07:23 Może kiedyś to uzgodnię z Lobo 07:23 KIEDYŚ. (bp) 07:23 Taaaa. x'D 07:24 Nawiasem mówiąc, zgadnijcie czego się dowiedziałem. 07:24 Powiedz nam. 07:24 Helou 07:24 Karu wbija na chat wiki Zorra i prosi o kicki. 07:24 Cooooooo? x'D 07:24 Po co? x'D 07:25 o rany jaką kijową pastę przed chwilą obczaiłem masakra 07:25 wat 07:25 wszystko według schematu 07:25 Nie wiem, dowiedziałem się od Alexy'ego więc źródło wiarygodne 07:25 Rycerz, jaka nazwa? 07:25 Prawdziwy DIE 07:25 oklepany syf 07:25 Aż obczaję. 07:25 to jest takie schematyczne żę aż po oczach razi 07:26 przewidywalne i nudne 07:26 Właśnie widzę, dodałeś komentarz, dość długi :D 07:26 Zetwu 07:26 *tyka Rycerza 07:26 no wiem lubię dogłębnie komentować 07:26 Delete hammer! 07:26 Ty nie dostałeś bana? o.- 07:26 nie bo mnie się nie tyka ;D 07:26 Aha, dobra, Zdałem sobie sprawę, że już to czytalem xd 07:26 Dostał kumpel, jak on tam miał... Kuron? 07:26 no właśnie 07:26 koron 07:26 Rycerz, chciałam to zedytować ;-; 07:26 KURO?! (TT) 07:26 07:27 Koron? 07:27 ta pasta była tak ciekawa żę zapomniałeś o niej po 2 minutach 07:27 Garden, weź nie strasz ;-; 07:27 To chyba dziś ode mnie. 07:27 koron 07:27 i ma garbusa z noterdame na avatarze 07:27 Aaa 07:27 I jest gimbem, jak sam siebie opisał xd 07:27 No, dziś, ode mnie. 07:27 dokładnie koron201 07:27 mój giermek 07:27 Współczuję. 07:28 O kurde. Ja też chodzę do gimnazjum (ogw) 07:28 Pinia, byś widziała co oni zrobili serkowi na MWŚ. xd 07:28 a ja do liceum beng 07:28 *tyka Rycerza 07:28 Garden, opowiadaj. x'D 07:28 *tyka noworoczna ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:28 to sprawka korona XD 07:28 Garden omg pls 07:28 xD 07:28 Ale na szczęście nie jestem gimbem. Chyba, 07:28 Zdrajco .-. 07:28 garden to garden pyszny sok w przepysznej cenie XD XD XD XD 07:28 Ja też nie jestem gimbem xD 07:28 nie mogłem się powstrzymać 07:29 z/w 07:29 Piniak dostałeś wiadomość od Racc? 07:29 :v 07:29 Kaszub, jaką wiadomość? 07:29 Gdzie, co jak? 07:29 ech 07:29 Racc ma być na pyrkonie 07:29 (lf) 07:30 Aha. 07:30 I? 07:30 A to już chyba dawno mówiła :V 07:30 Wiem o tym. 07:30 Znaczy. 07:30 Powiedziałem jej że ty tez masz jechać 07:30 xD 07:30 Jeszcze jak Rebelianci byli na mwś. 07:30 *tyka Rycerza 07:30 ej błagam was nie róbcie past typu: w szkole dowiedziałem się o jakiejś grze pliku stronce, wchodzę w nią dzieją się dziwne rzeczy okultystyczne szatańskie mroczne i śmiertelne po czym do pokoju wchodzi morderca i cię zabija. te pasty są takie nudne i bezsensowne że aż szkoda to czytać 07:30 Chcę na barana! 07:30 To mi wspominała, że może będzie. 07:30 *bierze noworoczną na barana ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:30 Rycerz, jak wracam ze szkoły to słucham satanistycznej muzyki i odprawiam czarne msze :c 07:30 Jej odpowiedź "***** m*ć, Daj jej skype'a!" xD 07:30 Rycerz, czy mówisz o tej paście z drukarką? ;_; 07:31 Nowa 07:31 Czarne Msze zawsze kończą się dziką orgią 07:31 xD 07:31 ale muzyka satanistyczna jest spoko 07:31 (huh) 07:31 Serek 07:31 Chyba u ciebie 07:31 Rap rządzi. 07:31 (ayfkm) 07:31 Rap Ssie ~ 07:31 Ale nie polski. 07:31 palenie dziewic żywcem na stosie oraz dekapitowanie kotów na krzyżu na czarnych mszach to trochę mniej 07:31 Bo w polskim są takie (facepalm) y 07:31 :P 07:31 rap jest spoko :V 07:31 Yea 07:31 ale tylko polski C: 07:32 jok maka raka maka fą 07:32 Niektórzy polscy wykonawcy nie są spoko. 07:32 ja wolę rap murzyński 07:32 Weźmy na przykład KaeNa. 07:32 Kaen .;; 07:32 (ogw) 07:32 łereho łereho łereho 07:32 omg 07:32 Kałen ssie 07:32 Haker Bonzo 07:32 Srałen 07:32 Owszem. 07:32 kałen bonzo XD 07:32 OMG x'D 07:32 Opowiem wam historię. 07:32 slucham 07:32 Grubson akurat jest spoko <3 07:32 Opowieadaj. 07:32 szybko bo kumpel chce grać w csa 07:32 *paca Rycerza 07:33 * ściąga noworoczną z barana 07:33 wat 07:33 Byłem w takim jednym miejscu i akurat miałem czarmy spray, a tam było napisane "KaeN", a ja napisałem na tym "Cwel" 07:33 (huehue) 07:33 ale ty jesteś krejzol 07:33 wow 07:33 Choć normalnie takich rzeczy nie robię. 07:33 ty chóliganie 07:33 :D 07:33 chuliganie* 07:33 jezu i ja poprawiam takie błędy wtf 07:33 xd 07:34 O kurde, Nos, jesteś niegrzeczny.. 07:34 dokładnie 07:34 biere ciebie wat 07:34 Ja jestem NOSE z CRER Cru 07:34 wtf 07:34 a cóż to znaczy 07:34 Ale wy i tak nie wiecie o co chosi. 07:34 no właśnie nje wiem :C 07:34 hayo :D 07:34 *tyka noworoczną 07:34 NOSE -> Artysta solowy CRER -> Grupka, w której jestem. 07:34 Pogoda jest piękna. 07:34 D: 07:34 niespodziewanka XD 07:35 pikachu co robi serduszko? 07:35 pika pika 07:35 x'D 07:35 Nie no, to było suche x'D 07:35 Microphone check 07:35 One, two 07:35 Suche, i dawno już znam to. 07:35 xD 07:35 Bowi, jakbyś mógł tego nie znać? :V 07:35 pikachu co robi c4 na A? 07:35 pika pika 07:36 Mam coś suchszego. 07:36 *szturcha noworoczną 07:36 XD 07:36 no dawaj 07:36 (qq) 07:36 -Co robią samoloty w WTC? 07:36 -BUMMMMM 07:36 (huehue) 07:36 Ey, co się tak właściwie robi na takim pyrkonie? x'D 07:36 jezu 07:36 nawet nie postarałeś się być śmieszny 07:36 Nos, weź x'D 07:37 przykro mi 07:37 słuchaj tgo 07:37 (okay) 07:37 tego* 07:37 dlaczego opłaca się bić rudych? 07:37 bo wiadomo że nie przyjdą z kolegami :D 07:37 x[[]]D 07:38 Nie no, plz, bez sucharów x'D 07:38 ile polaków trzeba żeby ściąć las? 07:38 96 i samolot XD 07:38 9/11 07:38 Zawsze w moim sercu. 07:38 cuowiek maupa? XD 07:38 toszto niemożliwe 07:38 Hmm? 07:38 A jednak! 07:39 Wszystko jest możliwe 07:39 teraz taki mega suchar słuchajcie 07:39 jaki urząd zawsze trafia? 07:39 urząd celny 07:39 A ja już dałem 2 kicki odkąd mam moda! 07:39 XD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD 07:39 Klaszczcie brawo (derp) 07:39 Takie suche, że aż bułka x'D 07:39 Dlaczego ja słucham piosenki, w której co chwilę jest "Itanimulli" (ogw) 07:39 Hai 07:39 Hje hje 07:39 Helou 07:39 Koledzy 07:39 Powód ? 07:40 jest sprawa 07:40 x'D 07:40 Szpam 07:40 Jaka? 07:40 lol 07:40 kolejna nowa pasta o FnaF.... 07:40 .-. 07:40 Nos, jaki spam? x'D 07:40 Lubuję się w pierożkach. 07:40 De de de 07:40 Adam, mów dalej .-. 07:40 Fnaf-'87 07:40 (ogw) 07:40 Kolejna...nowa... 07:40 (ogw) 07:40 Jejkuś 07:40 ? (Qq) 07:40 Usuńcie 07:40 Bo nie wytrzymię 07:41 a najgorsze jest to... 07:41 Że Ipek ją dodał! D1 07:41 że? 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 omfg 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 (huh) 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 Nie no, ten.. x'D 07:41 (ogw) 07:41 Usuńcie to, plz 07:41 Z tego co wiem.. miał być zakaz na FNaF ;-; 07:41 tag 07:42 Trza gdzieś w widocznym miejscu ustawić... 07:42 bo to mnie przeraża (ogw) 07:42 * tuli noworoczną 07:42 Mnie to denerwuje x'D 07:42 a zawsze się zastanawiam.... 07:42 Tysiące domyśleń, przemyśleń i wymyśleń na temat kilku zabawek z pizzerii ;-; 07:42 Czemu Ipki są takie....głupe? 07:42 głupie* 07:43 Bo nic im nie można zrobić 07:43 (ogw) 07:43 Daj palec, a rękę odgryzą :V 07:43 ughhhh 07:43 Masakra 07:43 ale to jest Wikia (ogw) 07:43 Wątek:75545 07:43 dobra ja spadam bo runda w csa nie dróżba nara 07:43 nerka 07:43 Bai 07:43 na uj mi tą nerkę wysyłasz XD 07:43 dorba lecę nara 07:43 *tę 07:43 nom tę 07:44 piniakolado 07:44 Ey, a tylko modzi/mody/modowie mogą usuwać pasty? :V 07:44 Tylko adminy 07:44 Nie 07:44 Lol, dobrze, że dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję (bp) 07:44 Kto chce zostać posłany do diabła (derp) 07:44 Ja (troll) 07:44 x'D 07:45 Nie mogę x'D 07:45 Ja miałem z nim herbatkę dzisiaj (derp) 07:45 (huehue) 07:45 przyjazny ziomuś 07:45 polecam, 2/10 07:45 Więc mogę się do niego posłać drugi raz 07:45 chcesz 07:45 ? 07:45 (derp) 07:45 nie 07:45 :C 07:45 Miau 07:45 Bo kazał mi córek pilnować 07:45 To może... Banan (lf) 07:45 dom mi niszczo (ogw) 07:45 Koleżanka wyciągnęła sprawę sprzed 4 miesięcy 07:45 Nie, dzięki, Bowi (huehue) 07:45 i mnie oskarża o dziwne rzeczy ;-; 07:46 Też Cię lubię (lf) 07:46 wat (ogw) o jakie? 07:46 My z Bowzerem jesteśmy immunitety (cokolwiek to znaczy) 07:46 Ja cb tesz (lf) 07:46 Jestem nerka 07:46 Hai 07:46 A jeśli ktoś ma czachę - Dla nowych userów - wg Pinii oznacz że jest fajny 07:46 (derp) 07:46 Po... 2h (derp) 07:47 O to, że ja jestem zła i niedobra, i że zniszczyłam naszą przyjaźń i że teraz przeze mnie jest pomiędzy nami dziwna atmosfera ;-; 07:47 x[[]]D 07:47 Siema Gtsa, i jak gwał.... eee co robiłeś jak ciebie nie było (derp) 07:47 Nowuś, moja ty bratnia duszo <3 07:47 Znam to uczucie 3 07:47 <3 07:47 Porozmawiajmy o Muzułmanach (derp) 07:47 When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold! 07:48 Kk ((derp) 07:48 Nje 07:48 albo nie.... 07:48 (derp) 07:48 porozmawiajmy o.... 07:48 Nie znam tego uczucia. 07:48 o Lobo (all!) 07:48 Tak sobie gwał... Eee... Coś ru... (pf) 07:48 Dobre jabłko. 07:48 Lubię ją bo lubi WWE (derp) 07:48 Ru...Bieniłem?! :V 07:48 Pomóżcie mi... Potrzebuję fajnego tła związanego z horrorem (To ja Iga porwałam Dadze telefon) 07:48 Ja znam prawie każde uczucie C: 07:49 wat 07:49 Znasz uczucie gorące ale też i zimne? 07:49 Hajs. Wiesz jak to jest musieć napisać scenariusz do horroru ale mieć na niego pomysłu? 07:50 Gts, tak :V 07:50 Kisiel, tak C: 07:50 W pewnym sensie 07:50 Wtedy twój/twoja dziewczyna/chłopak przyłapuje cię w łóżku z inną (loool) 07:50 Gts ;_; 07:50 inną/innym* 07:50 Ał (tt) 07:51 Weź, myślałam o uczuciu związanym z temperaturą x'D 07:51 Ja nie (troll) 07:51 O/ 07:51 Hejo 07:51 Bry 07:51 Zresztą... W pewnym sensie już przyłapał (lf) 07:51 o/ 07:51 Hayo wam :D 07:51 Helou 07:51 Heyo 07:51 Minuta przesiadam się na lapka 07:52 Hej! 07:52 hayo :D 07:52 Welovebonnie 07:52 We love bonnie 07:52 Kisiel, zawzoruj się na jakimś japońskim horrorze 07:52 Hah, w pokach powinno być zamiast "złap je wszystkie" "(lennyface) wszystkie dziewczyny" (loool) 07:52 BONNIE <3 07:52 one sa najlepsze <3 07:52 (Lennyface) * 07:52 Nosh PW c: 07:52 Heyo 07:53 Dużo tu fnafów przychodzi (ogw) 07:53 Właśnie widzę (ogw) 07:53 Gra popularna 07:53 co się dziwić? 07:53 + dzisiaj założył konto .-. 07:53 Ale nie wiem dlaczego popularna ;-; 07:53 Nie wiedziałem że ipki umią tworzyć konta! Xd 07:53 W sensie, moim zdaniem nie jest ona wciągająca ani nic.. 07:54 Ale nie wiem :V 07:54 D1 07:54 Karu tu jest D1 07:54 lubię pociągi 07:54 Ja też. 07:54 Bananowa, oni widzą coś w sylu strachu że zaraz coś może wyskoczyć (comeon) 07:54 (ezt) 07:54 I wiedzę, że gostek zna asdf movie :V 07:54 (Ezt) *jedzie mi po twarzy ;-; 07:55 Gts, to Slender mnie bardziej przerażał (bp) 07:57 Gts, ale gdy się gra samemu i czujesz, że coś łazi za tobą ;-; Cóż, mnie to przyprawia o ciary ;-; 07:58 FNaF ma wiele ciekawych tajemnic <3 07:58 Lecz jest nudny jak się gra .-. 07:58 *tuli Bonniego 08:00 A mordercą jest wiatrak c: 08:00 Nom, fajny był :) 08:00 Heyo 08:00 Wiatrak to zło. 08:00 Crej wat 08:00 Mordercą jest (proszę o nawalanie na bębnach) Ballon Boy! (All!) 08:01 Właśnie x'D 08:01 Nie lubię gościa ;-; 08:01 Nie bo ten wiatrak! 08:01 On jako jedyny mnie przerażał w tej grze ;-; 01:43 Nie :) 01:43 to odwaga 01:43 i oznaka tego, że jesteś w pełni sobą 01:43 :D 01:44 Jestem ponoć złą i wredną dziewczynką (Kawali) 01:44 (Kawaii) * 01:44 nie jesteś :P 01:44 Która mówi z Noshem : Hej b) 01:45 "Hej" 01:55 z/w 01:57 Mój kot złapał mysz i położył ją na stole. Było by git, gdyby nie to, że ona ciągle żyje. 01:57 Heyo 01:57 I nie wiem co teraz robić. 01:58 Może ten kot to posłaniec wróbla i ta mysz ma jakiś głęboki sens dlatego jest jeszcze żywa? D: 01:58 Ale serio. 02:01 witam ponownie 02:01 Cześć. Teraz tylko na pół godziny, później wbije, i bd jakoś do 1-2 O/ 02:02 Aracz, PW 02:03 Aracz! 02:03 nie wierzę... 02:05 ? 02:06 O/ 2015 02 05